fallenvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Roboworld
Roboworld is an original fiction created and written by FallenVengeance. The series ran from 15 November 2019 to 18 December 2019. It was published in Wattpad and FictionPress. New chapters would be posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 0700 (PST)/2200 (SGT)/2300 (Japan). There are a total of 15 chapters before it ended. The introduction part was released on 10 October 2019, a day before the scheduled release. Plot "Even in a modernized world, we can never live a life of perfection." In the year 3020, humans and robots live on the same planet. There are flying cars, talking robots, futuristic weapons, and more. With such advanced technology, life seems perfect. That is until a new Master takes over and the world becomes a complete chaos. Characters Kizuna Ai as herself * Main Protagonist; a robot * Thomas's friend; Jason's daughter * Appears in Episodes 1-15 Tom Holland as Thomas Springfield * Main Protagonist; a human * Kizuna's friend * Appears in Episodes 1-15 FallenVengeance as Jason Coleman/The Master * A human; Main Antagonist * Kizuna's father; the Master of this world * Appears in Episodes 1-15 George Clooney as Mike/X1568 * Supporting Protagonist * Appears in Episodes 4-5, 7-10, 12-15 Lucas Till as Lucas Lee/X6563 * Main Antagonist * Eddie's and Charlie's younger brother * Convinced Aaron to turn his back on Simon; killed Simon and indirectly caused the death of Aaron * Appears in Episodes 3-15 Gary Oldman as Simon Costner/X2307 * Main Antagonist; A human with robotic arms and legs * Leader of the riot group * Killed Aaron for betraying him; murdered by Lucas * Appears in Episodes 1-6, 8-13 Aaron Eckhart as Aaron Powell * Supporting Antagonist; helps Simon and Lucas * Betrayed Simon by calling the police; exposed by Lucas and killed by Simon * Appears in Episodes 7-12 James Rolfe as James Watson * Jason's professor and robot manufacturer; killed by Lucas's men * Special Cameo * Appears in Episodes 8, 10, 13-14 Eddie Redmayne as Eddie Lee * Supporting Protagonist * A police officer; Lucas's and Charlie's older brother * Killed by Lucas * Appears in Episodes 2-6, 8 Lele Pons as Penny * Thomas's girlfriend * Tried to kill Kizuna, but caught by Jason; sentenced to death * Appears in Episodes 2-8, 10-11 Constance Lau as Ms Holland * Thomas's history teahcer * Appears in Episodes 1, 4, 7 Keegan Michael Key as Mr Benson * Thomas's teacher * Appears in Episodes 1, 6 Jackie Chan as Jacky Chan * Lucas's temporary boss; a food court boss * Appears in Episodes 3-5 George Ezra as Marcus * Eddie's partner-in-crime * Killed by Lucas * Appears in Episodes 2-3, 5-6, 8 Chris Patt as Jericho * Riot group's assistant leader * Appears in Episodes 6-8, 10-13 Chantalle Ng as Chantelle * Jason's dead wife * Special Cameo * Appears in Episodes 6, 9, 11, 15 Hina Amano as Jane * Thomas's classmate * Appears in Episode 7 Andrew Garfield as Andrew * Thomas's classmate * Appears in Episode 7 John Mayer as Jeremy Thompson * An interviewee being asked questions by Thomas and his group * Appears in Episode 7 Charlie Puth as Charlie Lee * Lucas's and Eddie's brother * Sentenced to death by Jason for committing pickpocketing * Mentioned in Episodes 1, 2, and 3 Websites * Wattpad * FictionPress Trivia * This book is FallenVengeance's first original fiction. * As stated by FallenVengeance, this is his last book for 2010s. * This book had been announced since 6 October 2019. * The original release date was 1 November 2019, until FallenVengeance changed it to 15 November 2019 on 24 October 2019. No reason was given.